


The first exposure

by othersin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Corsetry, Digital Art, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), F/M, Fellcest - Freeform, Fontcest, Forced Crossdressing, M/M, Public Humiliation, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Muffet, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Wild West, photograthy, saloon!tale, showgirl sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersin/pseuds/othersin
Summary: Saloon!tale underfell. Set in the world of underfell above ground, styled in the 1800's wild west of America - humans and monsters are still recovering from their civil war, distrust and hatred still blooms strong amongst them. Leaving poor monsters like Sans, trying to make this harsh life work - working towards buying a train ticket to leave this small minded town.Only to have a tall, mysterious stranger walk though the saloon doors and mess up his well thought out plans...





	The first exposure

* * *

Oh boy, Grillby sure loves that new fangled camera he brought from the city - heck, it takes half the amount of time for the exposure, back in the days of Sans’s own father using a camera obscura.

But what that half mad doctor captured mostly was just medical pictures, and evidently creating a pile of evidence for the sheriff to find; proudly pinned to the wall. The exposure time was evidently not what got him hung in the end.

But it still leaves Sans standing around; being gawked and snickered at by the other monsters for most of the day –he was in Muffet’s main parlour so it had the normal traffic of the day going from the saloon and into the brothel. This felt like another of the on and off wife and husband duo, Muffet and Grillby, money making schemes.

And per usual, their favourite and most hated prostitute was their guinea pig for what they said would make them rich. Not Sans, just them of course.

“So, you think monsters would really buy a book of naughty pictures?” Muffet looked unbothered by the state of dress of Sans, more concerned about the dress she had burrowed for Sans – apparently the dressmaker owed Muffet a favour after the spider spilled the beans on her husband visiting her establishment.

Folded over one of her arms were the fine white corset and the dresses bodice – Sans had been progressively stripping for the photo shoot, both were either the wrong size or it was the fashion for the highborn to have their ribs rearranged and cracked.

Muffet had the sadistic pleasure of doing up the corset, pulling the ribbons unbearably tight with all her strength – Grillby only shrugged at the painful struggle as he set up the camera, offering the sleazy excuse of only knowing how to undo a corset – and not put them on.

He proved that later when they got to that part, the fire elemental deftly pulled the ribbons loose – the others heat and heavy breathing was not as close as it would’ve been without the watchful, narrowed gaze of his wife.

Sans had been thankful for the chair to keep his position, as well as to keep him from fainting from the excess magic use and the restriction being felt against his soul. Normally he only had to retain ecto flesh as long as he needed to please the client – then he had a break, probably eat something, then back to work again.

He was able to convince Grillby to let him just maintain the partial ecto-body as the shoot stretched even longer. Grillby was a bastard, but even he wanted good shots too and not having to deal with an unconscious body in the middle of the parlour.

“Of course Muffet, imagine all those poor horny bastards too far away from your lovely establishment – they just need to pull out this little book and y’know…” Grillby trailed off, moving his hand up and down in a overly sexual gesture, but the spider Madame’s expression remained steely.

“This is a genius idea, don’t you agree with me Sans.” Grillby turned his attention to the very reason why Muffet and he struggle with anything other then a professional relationship nowadays.

“I’m a neutral party; please don’t involve me any more than you have already.” Sans sighed, looking down at his chest – his bare bones were getting cold and magic was tingling with the urge to disperse.

“If you publish these books, how are you going to get it past the sheriff – you smart arse.” Muffet questioned the other as he went back under the black cloth to see though the viewer.

“If the sheriff doesn’t find out, it isn’t gonna be a problem –is it?” Grillby snapped back at her, making Muffet sniff and walk away, irate she called over your shoulder,

“You better not keep any of them for your personal use.” Muffet sneered, “Though you are probably getting short on inspiration for you and your girlfriend, your right hand!”

“Oi, you don’t need to worry about my inspiration – your girls are pretty imaginative enough for me!” Grillby shouted back at her, making Sans’s audience turn their attention to the lovers spat. Simple minds are amused by simple things he supposed.

Sans just huffed, wanting nothing more then to leave the others to their devices and keeping whatever dignity he imagines he still had (it was very little, but he will latch onto it like a leech). He tried to block out the background noise, opening his sockets and looking past the still arguing Grillby and Muffet – that is when the flash of red and the flick of a worn out leather trench coat moving as the wearer strode confidently on the wooden, booze and other fluid stained floor.

A tall stranger walked amongst the chaos of the drunkenness and debauchery – boots caked in mud, dust and something very red that would’ve caused alarm in a more alert crowd – he seemed to using the distraction to his advantage .

Sans could feel his soul pulse a little harder, almost stopping when the monster turned his head towards him – red, worn and torn bandana covered his mouth and the brim of the hat shaded the others face almost completely.

But the blazing ruby, red eyes – the crimson light in those narrowed sockets highlighted the faint spider webbing of scars almost hidden by the bandana. But those eyes - they burned hotter then any unwanted touch of Grillby, they stung harsher then any slap of Muffet’s and they made his soul hurt more then the image of his father dangling before him.

It was pain, rage, regret and loss – all feelings that Sans knew he had to suppress in this kill or be killed town lest he loses his mind. This wanderer looked like he had crossed that threshold of madness, and instead of losing himself – forged a new path, a dark path but a new path none the less.

Sans flushed at the heated gaze from the other, why did he find him so…desirable? Sans finally broke the eye contact, trembling and feeling like a blushing virgin again – he hadn’t felt like this for the longest of time.

“Wow, can you keep that expression!” Grillby finally broke the other from his internal screaming – Muffet had long since left, leaving her husband to his illegal pornography.

Sans barely heard him, his eye lights trailing after the mysterious stranger who entered the Saloon and went up the stairs; up to one of the shoebox of a hotel rooms – the bright flash of light didn’t even make him flinch like the other times, the scent of flash powder filled the air didn’t even bother him this time

* * *

Please leave a comment and kudos if you want me to continue this story :)


End file.
